The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program.
There are various activities, such as studying, playing sports or dieting, which are continuously performed by people. Accordingly, technology has been considered and disclosed (for example, refer to JP 2010-250437A) for continuing activities which have been started by people.